Can't Forget That Peanut Butter Kiss
by Anime Girl23
Summary: There were some things in life that stayed with you. For Quinn Fabray, it was almost killing Noah Puckerman. Past Quinn/Puck and a smidgen of Puck/Kurt slash at the end.


Hi, everyone! Woot! My first Glee fic that isn't depressing as shit! PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did...let's just say Sam would never have existed...and if he did...he wouldn't anymore.

Can't Forget That Peanut Butter Kiss  
One-Shot

There were some things in life that stayed with you.

For Quinn Fabray, it was almost killing Noah Puckerman.

It had been innocent, a little Halloween party at a friend's house when they were both ten.

_"Quinn! Brittany! Come play with us!" Finn shouted over, smiling wide as he waved at them, and standing proud in his Superman costume. Noah sat beside him on the couch, one eye hidden behind the patch of his pirate outfit._

_"What're ya playing?" Brittany asked, bouncing over to them. Her witch hat fell off, but she either didn't notice or didn't care._

_"Spin the bottle," Noah said, grinning like it was against the rules. Really, it probably was. Quinn really didn't think Brittany's parents would be happy about the games they were playing, but they'd been left in the basement unattended._

_Quinn joined them a few seconds later, munching on a mini Reese's as she sat down carefully, making sure that her pink princess gown was laid out prettily around her._

She'd insisted on going first, using her mom's "ladies before gentlemen" excuse. The boys hadn't bothered arguing, though Noah had rolled his eyes with a mocking _"yes, my queen"_ as he handed the bottle over. She spun, groaning as it landed on the only pirate in the room.

They met in the middle of the circle, staring at each other for a second before she went on her tip-toes and pressed her lips to his.

One Mississippi.

Two Mississippi.

Three Mississippi.

She didn't look at him until she sat down, blushing as she saw him lick his lip with a strange expression and rub at his throat. Somewhere between worried that she'd done it wrong and happy that she'd had her first kiss (even if it wasn't romantic at all), she spared a thought that he had better not have gotten her sick.

Noah passed on his next turn, only shaking his head as he handed the bottle to Finn, and the game continued on. Finn kissed Brittany and Brittany kissed Matt. Matt's spin fell on Noah. They'd all turned to the Jewish boy, ready to laugh, but all humor died in a second when they realized that Noah was _blue_.

Finn started to panic, thinking that Noah was choking and Brittany ran for the stairs, screaming for her parents.

Noah was unconscious by the time the ambulance arrived.

The next day at school was hell.

Kids wouldn't go near her, insisting that it was her that had put Noah in the hospital, ad calling it her Kiss Of Death. No one cared that Noah wasn't actually dead. That didn't matter when they could poke fun at Quinn Fabray of all people.

She spent that day in the nurse's office, crying until the buses came. Her parents wouldn't come pick her up.

Noah came back to school three days later.

Quinn didn't go near him, avoiding him at every turn, by now, fully believing that she was cursed. He corned her on the way back from lunch, coming up behind her and wrapping her in a hug.

_"Can't get rid of me that easy."_

She found out later that he was allergic to nuts. He hadn't even known, never looking past the uncomfortable feeling in his mouth whenever his mom made him PB&J. They'd been kids, stupid kids that didn't know signs of minor allergic reactions, each one getting a little more uncomfortable before the reaction at the party. There had been traces of it on her lips when she kissed him and his allergy was severe enough that it had been enough.

He carried an epi-pen now, ready for anything.

She never touched nuts again.

Years later, Quinn still knew that she didn't have to avoid nuts with the same kind of attention that Puck did, but she did it anyway. It was as if she were allergic herself, forever scarred by the sight of Noah's blue face while the taste of peanut butter lingered on her tongue.

"Stop staring and go kiss your man."

Quinn looked up from her sheet music as she heard Mercedes' comment, eyes widening as she saw Kurt eat the final bit of his almond butter cookie and start walking towards Puck. She was on her feet in a second, grabbing his arm and tugging him back.

"What-"

"Not until you brush your teeth."

The End

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
